Chronicles of the Covert Ops Commandoes
by TheKid200182
Summary: Another look into the methods of the Covert Ops Commandoes, the most professional hired guns in the Inner Sphere. Never rooting for anyone, except number One. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bureau of National Protection** by Sapphire200182

**Summary:** The Covert Ops Commandoes have been influencing politics in the Inner Sphere for years. Check out this series of mini-stories to find out how! Rated T for equal portions of violence and profit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mechs I pwn them.

BREAK

CHAPTER 1: ONLY A BOY 

**New Avalon Institute of Science,**

**New Avalon,**

**Crucis March,**

**Federated Suns.**

Doctor Clara Phyllis walked down the hallway towards the room. As she passed by the cleaning staff, she received a "Hello, doctor," and acknowledged with a curt nod of the head.

She was prim and proper. She didn't dally with those of the lower caste. This was something the tough field-medic had learned after having spent several weeks with the Smoke Jaguars after Operation Bulldog.

Although she had been rescued towards the end of the third wave, Clara Phyllis had soaked up too much Clan-culture for a posting anywhere. Citing psychological problems, she'd suffered the indignity of being discharged 'honourably' and forced into the private sector.

In a place like the FedComm, where the military was revered as guardians of the realm, such a discharge was very nearly crippling to her career. Thank goodness after a month spent seducing the physician in charge of recruitment at the NAIS, the sultry blonde had secured a place in the NAIS.

As she neared the entrance to the room, two burly men in black tie and with huge, noticeable bulges in their pants glanced at her, then nodded to each other.

"Doctor Clara Phyllis?" they asked.

"Yes?" she said, mildly surprised.

"Our superior wishes to see you," they said, the faint hint of a grin passing over one's face.

She took a step back, startled and outraged. "What is this…?"

But as they moved forward, they didn't notice her arm curling behind her and under her jacket to the lumbar region, from which she whipped out a slim Mauser & Gray flechette gun.

Their reactions were admirable. As one drew out an IrianWorks Mark Six SureShot laser blaster from the bulge in his pants – the best from the Free Worlds League armourer – the other slammed a hand onto a panic button, which slid open a panel to reveal a Federated-Barrett Gauss rifle, the hand-held model.

But they had no chance against Dr. Phyllis. A single pull of the trigger saw a half dozen black polymer-composite darts spit out of the gun with a _phut!_.

"AAARGH!" the goon screamed once, then his cry was choked off. The flechettes had caught him in the neck, and a violent gurgling erupted as he clawed at his throat.

The other had nearly hefted up the Gauss rifle to bring it to bear on her when Clara's own IrianWorks SureShot blasted a hole into his torso.

From the waist to his neck, the man was not, and only his legs and head remained.

Clara moved into the corridor that led to the room as she pulsed her personal ID code into the fearsome-looking security system at the door. The autocannon-proof blast door slammed back to reveal an ordinary ward.

The ward was professionally kept, clean, with not a speck of dust anywhere. Clara strode into the room, taking notice of every detail of the spacious 50' by 20' room.

The patient was tucked up in bed, intravenous tubes running from his arms to a fearsome machine next to the bed. The patient's right arm lay over the end of the bed, and a dropped comic with gaudy caricatures of humanoid Mechs tearing at each other lay two inches from it.

Clara looked at the patient. She'd never had any of her own. In her line of work, a family and a life were the two things that operatives never had.

By now there was hammering at the door, and the muted blasts of a Gauss rifle could be heard. The door began to buckle after the fifteenth shot.

Swiftly, Clara plunged a needle into the patient's arm, and injected the chemical into his veins. The specially-engineered chemical would leave no trace, and to any doctor the patient would be fine.

In less than a week, however, Clara knew the deadly cells in the patient's body that were being beaten down by the NAIS's advanced medical technology would rise up again, boosted by her chemicals.

Though it was regrettable that the boy should die…well, business is business. At the end of the day, Clara could live with it.

She removed a vent from its position on the ceiling, vaulted up into it, and closed the vent behind her. The vent would lead up to the medical facility's rooftop, from which she could escape.

The blast door crashed down moments later, and five _Cavalier_ battle-armoured troopers stormed into the room to find their sleeping ward intact and unharmed…or so they thought.

BREAK

**A week later.**

**Unknown location,**

**Atreus,**

**Free Worlds League.**

"My agent reports that it has been completed. My…condolences, my lord."

"Spare me your condolences. A completed _Impavido_-class WarShip would be worth much more than that spawn of a demoness."

The two men sat in an empty dining hall at one of the most expensive hotels on Atreus. Empty because the older one of the two had booked the entire hotel.

The other forked a chunk of his medium-rare lamb chop, and pushed it delicately into his mouth, savouring the bite with the finesse of a well-known, established gourmet.

"My total fee will be fifty million C-bills. As we of the Covert Ops Commandoes are the best, we expect a payment that reflects your appreciation of our skills."

The elder didn't even blink. "Done. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you, kind sir."

Two tulip glasses arrived at the table. Both drinks were the same. Three measures of gin, one of vodka, half of the best Kina Lillet Atreus could offer, the Lillet Blanc variety. A twist of lemon garnished the remarkable drink.

"Done just the way you like it," said the elder, with a faint smile on his Oriental features.

"Why, thank you very much," said the other. "Shaken, not stirred?"

END


	2. Chapter 2

The Bureau of Sports Interests 

**Summary:** Another look into the methods of the Covert Ops Commandoes, the most professional hired guns in the Inner Sphere. Never rooting for anyone, except number One.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

BREAK

TOP SECRET EYES ONLY CAPTAIN-GENERAL Free Worlds League Intelligence: Personnel File 

**Name(s):** Real name unknown, referred to as Agent C, a.k.a. Dr. Clara Phyllis, a.k.a. Susan Hoffman, a.k.a. Adibah binti Juhairi, a.k.a. Lee Yoong Ern, a.k.a. Delilah Jones

**Age:** unknown, mid twenties

**Description:** Petite body build, approximately 5' 7" (?)

**Career:** Unknown, probably served with Liao Death Commandoes or Rabid Foxes

**Marik Contracts fulfilled:**

Assassinated St. Ives Compact Agricultural Minister

Assassinated St. Ives Compact Intelligence Chief

Assassinated Joshua Marik

Obtained _JagerMech_ JM6-D technical specifications

Obtained _Axman_ AXM-1N technical specifications

**Other Contracts fulfilled:**

Sabotage of Johnston Industries _Dagger_ DAR-O prototype, employer unknown

Assassinated Defiance Industries plant manager Gavin Nates, employer unknown

Seduced wife of Nanking MechWorks CEO Priscilla Henderson, Draconis Combine

Seduced NAIS R&D scientist Thomas Drake, employer unknown, obtained _Avalon_-class cruiser technical specifications

**Known Skills/Weapons:**

Favours Mauser & Gray flechette pistol

Known to use IrianWorks Mark Six SureShot laser pistol

Known to use bow and arrow

Is adept in technical attack

Is proficient in aikido, karate, taekwondo and Japanese archery

Is adept in silent entry techniques

**Notes:** Is a member of Mercenary Unit Covert Operations Commandoes (see Annex B), has received two million C-bill bonus for exemplary conduct during assassination of Joshua Marik

BREAK

**Coliseum,**

**Solaris VII,**

**Lyran Alliance.**

**23 July, 3059.**

On Solaris the lights never stopped. The city never stopped. The fun never stopped. The noise never stopped.

Not even the brutal Clan Invasion stopped them. Solaris 7 had never interrupted its day to day life of tournaments, bars, celebrations, more festivals, tournaments, etc. etc.

"And today, a special battle… Sixteen short one-on-one Mech battles, starting with the one and only Srin Odessa versus Nako Toyuma of the Draconis Combine!"

A foghorn blew. Scantily-clad girl groupies crowded the forward seats near the ring side, closest to their heroes. Mech fans and those who fancied themselves a part of the Solaris champions' entourage crowded behind them, some staring at the string bikini-clad girls.

Offstage, police officials were arrested a naked buxom blonde who had painted "I LOVE NAKO!" on her breasts and buttocks. A huge brawl had formed outside the betmaking office, with the bookies staring aghast at the fighting men.

But no action on the sidelines ever compared with the action in the tournament. Nako Toyuma's big 100-ton _Fafnir_ was huge enough to command attention, and Srin Odessa's _Sunder_ was pushed to the limit as the lithe pilot executed a series of maneuvers around the _Fafnir._

Finally, they closed within weapons range. As Nako Toyuma's _Fafnir_ unleashed twin Heavy Gauss rifle slugs, Srin Odessa retaliated with a barrage of her own Large and Medium lasers.

There was the smoke-choked flash of an Arrow 4 Thunderbolt that spun crazily into the crowd. The less-experienced ducked instinctively. The others cheered as the Thunderbolt expended itself uselessly against the pru-shields that ringed the arena.

The Pru-barriers were the latest in Solaris technology. Lasers, shells and rockets shattered themselves uselessly against the dark-blue force-fields. Likewise, outsiders couldn't interrupt the fight.

Theoretically.

BREAK

**Seat 1534-BJ to 1536-BJ,**

**Northwestern Quadrant,**

**Arena Stands,**

**Coliseum.**

Mike Davies flipped a popcorn kernel into his mouth. "Bloody hell, mate," he yelled to his fellow techs and close mates, Ben Kazin and Jackson LeMarr, "didja see that?"

Benjamin Kazin, a one-legged old tech who served at the new Solaris Blackhorse stables, nodded. "Sure did, pardner. Them Gauss rifles pack a punch wot hit you upside the haid anytime."

Jackson LeMarr, a notoriously pessimistic Mech tech who had served with the Kell Hounds and was also with the Blackhorse stable, grunted. "Betcha anything Toyuma wins and busts our ass in the next match."

The Blackhorse Stable had had a bad run this year, and only one Mechwarrior out of five had won through to the mid-year competitions. That was Jack Wellington, who rode a wicked _Awesome_ armed with four extended-range large lasers.

No matter what Jackson said, Mike knew he was proud of the _Awesome_ configuration. He'd figured it out all by himself. As much armour as the old Mech could carry, four lasers and the rest devoted entirely to heat sinks.

Twin Gauss rifle slugs boomed out from Nako Toyuma's gun ports, both slapping into Srin Odessa's _Sunder_ with a wicked _crack! crack!_ that resounded around the arena.

Two huge craters formed in Odessa's torso, and though the Solaris champion replied with a dizzying barrage of laserfire that drove back the _Fafnir_, all knew that Srin Odessa had come off the worse.

"Good Lord, I need a drink," muttered Mike. "Watch my seat, would yer?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jackson, putting a foot up on Mike's vacant seat. Ben relieved Mike of his popcorn and sat there grinning and crunching away like an imp.

"Bloody wankers," said Mike, as he took a swig from the Timbiqui Dark that rested in the cup-holder of his seat.

BREAK

**Hangar Bay 1,**

**Coliseum.**

The guard at the hangar entrance glanced at the man. He wore the oily coveralls and badge of a DeLon stable tech. His badge said CHARLES HODGEMAN.

"What's up, man?" asked the security guard. The tech glanced nervously at the TharHes Stupefier stun-gun that hung at his hip.

"The boss wants a buncha papers done pronto, and I left mine in the hangar. Let me through, man, you know how the boss is," whined the sweaty tech-man. "Here's my ID man, let me in!"

Thomas DeLon's furious tempers were legendary. Some called him the 'Flamer' behind his back, in reference to the feared weapon that drove heat levels in a Mech up to unbearable levels.

What's more, the guard remembered a Charles Hodgeman on the stable tech-support base personnel list, so he figured it was okay. But just to scare the guy a little, he cocked his head aside and eyed the man appraisingly for a moment.

"Alright, alright," said the guard finally, grinning at the tech-man's discomfiture. "But make it snappy pardner."

"Thank you, thank you," yelled the tech man over his shoulder as he rushed into the Mech hangar.

BREAK

**Somewhere,**

**Coliseum,**

**Solaris VII.**

The operative brushed a finger over the suitcase, and opened the buckles to reveal a set of shining steel pipes. Gently, the operative lifted one of them out of the case, caressing it lightly.

Part One screwed into Part Two. Part Three snapped onto Part Two. There, capacitor, barrel, and trigger. Part Four bolted onto the back of Part Three. Now the stock was connected. Part Five – the flash suppressor – bolted onto the end of Part One.

The fully-functional assassin's rifle rested in the operative's hands, painted black to avoid reflecting any light.

Drawing a sandbag from one of the compartments within the suitcase, the operative rested the rifle on the sandbag, while lying down on the grimy floor.

He withdrew Part Six and bolted it onto the top of the rifle.

BREAK

**Coliseum Arena.**

"…one of the things I dislike about Assault matches is that it generally degrades into a turret match. Big guns blasting at each other until it becomes none but a measure of who has more access to better technology. And speaking of technology, I dislike Clan tech. I know, I know, I'm a purist, but hey…"

No-one listened to Duncan Fisher's mumblings but oohed and aahed as the _Sunder_ and _Fafnir_ slugged it out in the ring.

Twin streaks of ruby energy cut the air, and impacted on Nako Toyuma's arm. Every single Mech jock in the crowd could imagine what it was like in there, watching metallic ooze drip down the arm, exposing more circuits to the monster OmniMech's firepower.

A left-and-right blow from the Srin Odessa's Large lasers and Heavy Gauss rifle culminated in Nako Toyuma reeling back and pulsing the fire button frantically.

An array of laser beams tore into the _Sunder_, ripping off chunks of armour, and savaging deep into the working mechanisms of a right-arm-mounted Large laser.

Weapon destroyed… 

The calm, cool monotone of the Mech's battle computer contrasted gravely to the panic of the Mechwarrior within wrestling with the controls. The _Sunder_ tripped, lost its balance, and fell heavily against the _Fafnir._

Within the cockpit, Nako Toyuma smiled grimly. His left and right index fingers clenched around the triggers.

Twin dark-purple streaks of energy spat out of the sordid barrels that made up the _Fafnir_'s chest. The magnetic energy tore at the ions in the air, creating a aurora borealis-like effect and producing dark 'rings' around the heavy slugs.

They slammed into the 90-ton _Sunder _with a wicked _smack! smack!_ that had Duncan Fisher shouting and everyone else cheering.

The first slug spun the _Sunder_'s torso around, confusing the in-built gyroscope and exposing the torn and ragged left side of the Assault Mech to the next hurtling shell.

The oblong Gauss shell tore through what was left of the Mech's left arm, spearing the Heavy Gauss rifle's mechanisms, and exiting throught the thinly-armoured forearm to tear with blazing fury into the left torso and then into a laser's energy cell.

The subsequent explosion from the overloaded capacitors destroyed the extended-range medium laser and its neighbour, as well as voiding the internal machinery, punching a hole in the bulkheads that separated left and center torso, and expelling the contents of the _Sunder_'sleft torso through the new hole.

The shrapnel storm of shattered machinery tore apart the 90-ton Assault Mech's insides. Staggering, the _Sunder_ fell to the ground with the momentary shock.

The _Fafnir_ loomed over it.

BREAK

**Mech Hangar.**

The operative adjusted his scope, and set the crosshairs firmly on his target. He drew in a deep breath, let out half of it, and gently as a lover squeezed the trigger.

The laser beam's early stages of flight were almost invisible, suppressed at the source by Part Five. But it burst into existence towards the later stages, shooting over a space of three hundred meters.

The beam struck its target dead center. In the arena, Nako Toyuma's Mech suddenly reeled, as if flinching from some invisible foe, and lost its footing, falling over to crash heavily onto the ground.

"…and I just can't believe it, but after reducing Srin Odessa's Mech to scrap, it appears to me that Nako Toyuma has just tripped over a Mech part! Good Lord, this is the most ironic thing that has occurred in a Mech fight, better than Stan Shunpike nailing himself with his _Axman_'s axe!"

Grimly, Srin Odessa got up, and, with a single blast from her remaining weapons, the Solaris champion managed to core through the _Fafnir_'s weakened armour, turning the gyro inside into scrap.

As the _Fafnir_ slumped against the ground, the _Sunder_'s foot on its belly, crowd screaming and Duncan Fisher yelling, the operative left with a smile. The rifle safely secured in the suitcase, the operative threw two sets of ID cards and assorted items into a trash disintegrator.

One of the ID cards read CHARLES HODGEMAN, while the other read MICHAEL DAVIS.

BREAK

**The Valhalla Club.**

The two men applauded politely as Nako Toyuma struggled into the club on two crutches, grinning ruefully and with a cast on his leg. On the table between them, a chess board displayed the final throes of the end-game.

Two glasses stood next to the chessboard. A half-finished bottle of Chardonnay graced the side-table.

"I just don't know what happened," Nako Toyuma said to his friends gathered around him as Duncan Fisher asked what had made him fall, "but this laser beam just shot through the cockpit and _bam!_ there goes my leg."

"Must've been one of Srin's lasers, or maybe a screen short-circuited," said Peter Dexter. "We oughta double-check the recordings."

"I dunno. All's fair in love and war, mates," said Toyuma. "I don't want a witch-hunt to ensue."

The two men sitting on the other side of the room resumed their game. Two minutes later, a piece fell to the side of the board, and a knight approached the corraled Black king.

"They'll never know," said the operative, playing White.

"Good. The client will be most pleased. After all, with a rash bet like five million C-bills in Srin Odessa's favour…it's definitely worth the measly sum he paid us."

An ivory piece rapped as Black made his move. The operative mopped at his brow.

"Especially with the odds set at seventeen-to-one."

White tried to block the impending attack. But with such limited assets, very few could be spared to do that and checkmate the king. Black feinted. White parried. Black feinted again.

"Yeah."

Position relatively stable, White moved the knight close to the Black king. The carved ivory took on the sinister appearance of a cobra, coiled to strike. Black moved a rook, delaying the impending checkmate. White forced the Black rook away.

Black rook darted up to attack White king. A single step of a pawn opened an escape route for the king, sufficient to buy some time for the White army to dispatch the Black king.

Feints within feints within feints. Black returned from the attack – it had been a feint anyway – and sacrificed to force stalemate.

"Stalemate." And the last piece clicked into place with a resounding finality.

BREAK

TOP SECRET EYES ONLY CAPTAIN-GENERAL Free Worlds League Intelligence: Personnel File 

**Name(s):** Real name unknown, referred to as Agent D, a.k.a. Charles Hodgeman, a.k.a. Michael Davies, a.k.a. Daniel Craig, a.k.a. Bill Donovin, a.k.a. Billy Rubin

**Age:** unknown, late twenties

**Description: **stout body build, 6' (?)

**Career:** Unknown, probably served with Lyran MI6, probably Solaris Champion (?)

**Marik Contracts fulfilled:**

Assassinated Davion Sarna March Intelligence chief

Assassinated Davion Sarna March Palace Security chief

Obtained _Hatamoto-Chi _HTM-2T technical specifications

**Other Contracts fulfilled:**

Forced Srin Odessa victory on Solaris 7, employer unknown

Assassinated wife of Johnston Industries New Syrtis CEO, employer unknown

Captured Joseph Kerry, NAIS R&D labs engineer, employer unknown

Obtained Heavy Gauss technical specifications, Draconis Combine

Seduced wife of Nagelring Academy dean, Federated Suns, obtained honours list of students

**Known Skills/Weapons:**

Favours modified Federated-Barett Solar Flare laser rifle w/ sniperscope

Known to use IrianWorks Mark Six SureShot laser pistol

Known to use nunchucks for self-defence/assassination

Is proficient in aikido, karate, taekwondo and Japanese archery

Is adept in information-gathering techniques

Is adept in interrogation techniques

**Notes:** Is a member of Mercenary Unit Covert Operations Commandoes (see Annex B), known to frequent Solaris 7 Valhalla Club, has penchant for Terran chess (distinguishing feature is prominent usage of Alekhine's Defence opening)

BREAK

For those of you who haven't guessed it, I'm hinting at Marik involvement in the murder of Joshua Marik… hehehe! Read on and click the button down there!


End file.
